


In Which A Really Tired Woman Kicks Kyubey Into Space

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kyubey is Awful, Kyubey is Obliterated, Kyubey is Punted Into Space, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: Title says it all.





	In Which A Really Tired Woman Kicks Kyubey Into Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lusey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusey/gifts).



> this is just pure crack. absolute crack. that is all. just inane drivel.

"Would you like to make a contract?" asks a bunny-rabbit creature thing with pink highlights.

Varia stands still, frozen in absolute confusion at the absurdity happening right in front of her. Then she remembers that this _thing_ is called Kyubey, and is a fictional alien-antagonist from the _anime_ Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and that he leaves behind a trail of death, riddled with young girls-turned-giant magical monstrosities.

"Yeah, fuck no." Then, in a physics-defying act, she kicks the fucker into the sky, and continues walking back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this, luse. lmaooo


End file.
